Adjustable or articulating beds provide selectable adjustment of the lower or foot portion and upper or head portion of a mattress from a traditional flat or horizontal position. Therefore, the head or foot of a user can be elevated as desired, for example, for comfort, to provide relief from snoring or to facilitate reading. The upper and lower portions are adjustable independent of each other. Adjustment is provided by an articulating foundation that is mounted on a frame and that supports a mattress.
While a twin-sized adjustable bed is arranged for a single user, larger beds such as full-sized, queen-sized and king-sized adjustable beds are arranged to fit two users, one on either side of the bed. The adjustable beds for these larger bed sizes can be configured to provide separate upper and lower portion adjustment for each side of the bed. Separate adjustment, however, would not work with a single mattress. Two separate twin mattresses could be used for king-sized bed frames. However, the use of two separate mattresses may not be comfortable, and separate mattresses are not an option for queen-sized and full-sized adjustable beds.
A solution that has been proposed is the use of a single mattress that provides for separate movement of the head and foot sections of either side of the mattress using a split down the middle of the mattress from either end. These splits do not pass completely along the length of the mattress and do not overlap, leaving a central portion of the mattress that does not contain a split and that extends the entire width of the mattress. This defines an “H” shape or butterfly shape in the mattress.
Conventional bedding products such as fitted and flat sheets and mattress protectors are configured to work with conventional rectangular mattresses. These convention products do not accommodate mattresses that have split head and foot portions. Therefore, improved mattress sheets and mattress protectors are desired that work with split mattresses and that provide for relative movement between the separate split portions of the mattress.